Totally Unfairifyed!
by deeplyshallow
Summary: Pfannee reveals her problems with the green bean.


**So, I had three options: finish the essay due in two weeks ago, write the chapter of Horrible due today or write something else which had been annoying me for ages – as you can see I made the sensible decision :p**

**This idea had been lingering about since the summer exchange fic – when I wanted to do a Fiyero/Pfannee piece – it never worked out and I ended up doing the Fiyeressa and what I did write of it got destroyed in the laptop crash of November '09, but yeah finally it turned into this – because I have a soft spot for underplayed characters.**

**It's supposed to be completely shallow with an excess of exclamations marks and stuff – sorry if it's a bit OTT – these are the kind of people I try to avoid in real life**.

* * *

It's so unfair! That green bean had to go and ruin everything!

On my first day at Shiz everything was so perfectifying, my dress was straight out of this month's fashion magazine, my make up was beautifully perfect, my hair was perfectly beautiful and there were cutealicious boys everywhere and of course there was Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. She was popular, I was popular, we were friends immediately.

Then of course that green… monster had to destroy it all. She apparently was too lazy to find her own room and being the stupid teacher's pet she had to steal poor Galinda's room.

Still, it didn't matter that much, Galinda never hung out much in her dorm anyway – not when there were parties in the Ozdust to go to – we had a splendourlicious time, even if we had to listen to her lectures in class as well as that dumb Goat teacher.

But then he came. Not that that was a bad thing, it was a very good thing at first, I'd seen his picture in all the magazines of course – I'd even had his poster up in my room for a while, but nothing had prepared me for the real thing. Fiyero Tiggular was too handsome to be human. And not only that, he was a Prince as well! And rich! And famous! He was everything a girl could want.

And his parties – Oz! The one at the Ozdust was simply amazifying! But once again the artichoke ruined it, she came in that freakifyed hat – like Galinda told her too – but instead realising her place and leaving us like she should have done she did this weird dance thing and then bewitch edGalinda to join her!

Now everything was weirdifyed, Galinda still hung round with us, but sometimes she dragged the green thing along or even worse just hung out with her! But Fiyero still hated her so it was ok, so technically he was going out with Galinda, but he would never say no to a bit of shameless flirting and we even made out once when he got drunk at one of his parties – Galinda was too busy trying to socialise with a vegetable, she didn't need to know.

But then the freak threw this fit when the Goat teacher was taken away and suddenly Fiyero stopped being fun to hang around with, he didn't throw parties, wouldn't flirt and once I thought I even saw him staring at _it_.

But then I heard she was going to go to the Emerald City – to join the Wizard's freak show or something – and I thought everything would go back to normal, but no, she took Galinda with her and instead of using his girl friend's absence to its full advantage – like I expected and wanted him too – Fiyero just sulked in his room, it was all very annoyifying.

The green bean never came back, turns out she was a wicked witch and could shed her skin or something, so I expected Galinda to come back begging for my forgiveness (which, as I am so kind, I would have of course given her) but all she did was change her name to Glinda for no apparent reason and continue to ignore me even more than before and started to hang round the freak's sister and her weird munchkin stalker. And I couldn't even complain to ShenShen because we'd had a minor disagreement after she'd caught me kissing her boyfriend (completely accidently – well the getting caught part).

And now without Galinda – Glinda no one seems to realise how amazing I am! They just mutter about how wicked the green thing is and how good Glinda is. But they don't know anything about it! The artichoke isn't just wicked, she's completely and utterly evil, she's totally ruined my life and it's so unfair!


End file.
